ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Jumanji
In Jumanji, even though many calamities ensue during the movie and the animated series, it must be noticed that the source of all of this evil is none other than the game itself. The titular Jumanji board game is a villain in itself due to its curse of bringing the jungle's dangers and traps into the real world for whoever plays the game to experience it.Contents show RoleFilmThe game's origin is unclear, but it can be assumed it was probably cursed by some sort of tribe, incorporating the dangers of the jungle inside of it. In the beginning in 1869, two boys buried it. When one boy asks, "What happen if someone digs it up?" the other says, "God have mercy on that soul." After some time, the game is found one hundred years later in the year 1969 by a young boy named Alan Parrish and his girlfriend Sarah Whittle. They both start playing the game, until the game starts to show its dangers by incorporating bats in the house's fireplace that chase Sarah down the street, while Alan is sucked into the game until another player gets a 5 or 8 in the dices. 26 years later, two other kids, Judy and Peter Shepherd, move into the house Alan lived before and find the game, unleashing more and more dangers as they progress, but also releasing Alan when Peter rolls the dice and gets a 5. They find Sarah and get her to play the game, and after escaping a stampede, a vicious hunter, and carnivorous plants, Alan manages to win the game and send everything back, including time itself, allowing him to hide the game once again. Alan and Sarah throw the Jumanji game into a river, where it drifts away.However, it was seen in the beach and two French children heard the music and they are about to find it. Animated seriesIn the series, the game's role is more proeminent. The game is not just an object, but a sentient being, capable of getting angry and receiving information. The game also doesn't send the dangers to the real world, but transports the players into it's interior universe, meaning that if one doesn't solve the riddle the game proposes, the player will be trapped inside the game forever. Inside the deepest parts of the jungle, one will find a new meaning to "game mechanics", as a giant set of gears and machinery will be in the game's outer reaches, keeping everything under control.Villains of JumanjiIn Jumanji, there are many dangerous characters. Most appear only once. The recurring characters include:Hunter Van Pelt (voiced by Sherman Howard) - The big game hunter who wants to mount everyone's on his wall. He hunts everything, man or beast without remorse. He hates Alan and wants to kill him (referred to as Human hunting). His most commonly used word, if anything goes wrong, is "Blast!" He is killed by Peter in one episode, but Peter becomes him as there must always be a hunter, so Alan and Judy bring him back. He has poor communication skills.J.H. "Trader" Slick (voiced by Tim Curry) - The wicked merchant of Jumanji, who sells items to anyone who can meet the terms of his transactions, and has been known to sell simple tools to rare and powerful artifacts to a vast clientele throughout the series. He lives and sells his wares at a trading post located at the heart of the jungle. He always says his whole name when introducing himself, but his middle name changes a lot of time. Some of the items he has sold include a rare paint he tricked Alan into buying, the Slickomatic, a giant potion to make Peter grow and later the antidote, the ChronoRepeater, a "Get Out of Jumanji Free" Card that only worked once, a love potion for Judy, and even a motorboat which allows Peter and Judy to return to their time. If necessary, he becomes a real danger to the trio, but his biggest part in the series is just a sly, cunning swindler a.k.a. "Honest John Dealership".Professor J.S. Heinrich Ibsen (voiced by William Sanderson) - The mad scientist of Jumanji. He invents dangerous Steampunk-like machines. Ibsen is tasked to "work" for Jumanji, creating dangers and nightmare machines like poisoned acid-spitting frogs and battle-armored rhinos. He sends daily reports to "Jumanji" itself which broadcasts throughout the jungle. He calls himself a "Master Builder of Jumanji." This is a reference to the Norwegian playwright Henrik Ibsen and his play "The Master Builder".Captain Ishmael Squint (voiced by [Charles Napier) - The cruel pirate who sails the Jumanji Sea. In "Eye of the Sea", he lost his nose during the battle against the one-eyed sea monster with a hideous odor called "The Draken" over 20 years ago. The Draken is something of a cross between a dragon and a kraken, with a single huge eye like Cyclops. Squint's vengeful pursuit of the Draken is remininscent of Captain Ahab in Moby Dick. The monster ate Squint alive before Alan stabbed it in the eye, killing it. In "Return of Squint", he later came back with two new shipmates. He forces Judy, Peter and Alan to help him search for [[treasure at the bottom of the sea with Ibsen's submarine, but get captured by demonic mermaids with his new shipmates while the other three escape.Mr. Shreve - Squint’s 1st one-eyed shipmate.Mr. Shatic - Squint’s 2nd one-legged shipmate.Stalker (voiced by Richard Allen) - The demonic Grim Reaper villain who is the Protector of Jumanji. He's the "Game Over" Demon of Jumanji. He first appeared in "No Dice" when Alan stole the dice from the real world. He is apparently destroyed when he is crushed by a piston, but is revealed to have survived. In "The Gift", Stalker brought Van Pelt, Trader Slick, and Professor Ibsen together to kill the kids after Alan was poisoned by a demonic centipede as Peter threatened to destroy Jumanji if Alan died. He is again defeated after being shoved down a waterfall by Alan, but survives again. His name and destiny was never revealed in the show.Aston Philips (voiced by Dabney Coleman) - The greedy adventurer. He considers himself the biggest and bravest and betrays even his agents: Alan, Judy and Peter. His catchphrase is "Aston Philips has done it again". Though he was thought to have died in the Temple of Riddles in "The Palace of Clues," he actually survived and resurfaced when it came to looking for the Golden Goblet of Jumanjicon. He encountered Alan, Judy, and Peter again in their search for the artifact and even reclaimed his compass that Trader Slick swindled him into trading. After drinking from the Golden Goblet of Jumanjicon, he reverted to childhood form.Ludwig Von Richtor (voiced by Alan Oppenheimer) - The German hunter who is the rival of Hunter Van Pelt. He competed with Van Pelt in hunting Alan. In "The Ultimate Weapon," Ludwig Von Richtor was present at Trader Slick's auction for the Trans-Vector of Jumanji.Judge (voiced by Edward Asner) - An ape-like law keeper that presided over the trial of Alan when he was accused of stealing the Singing Orb from an ape. However, he is not a benevolent Judge as he condemns all without regard to innocence. He is also very greedy as shown when he takes an orb from the Fludgels and is sucked into it. In "The Ultimate Weapon," the Judge was present at Trader Slick's auction for the Trans-Vector of Jumanji. His only weapon is "Justice" which is a giant gorilla.Flint (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - An evil wizard created by Jumanji to mess with Judy's mind. Turns people into stone, but is defeated by Judy when she reflects his own attack back at him, freeing his victims and turning him to stone. Is presumably destroyed when his statue falls thousands of feet to the ground.Jamazon Queen Gina - The leader of the Jumanji Amazons. Tries to marry Alan, but is defeated by Aunt Nora. In "The Ultimate Weapon," Queen Gina was present at Trader Slick's auction for the Trans-Vector of Jumanji but did not take part in the reclaiming of the device.Black Ant Queen - The Black Ant leader of Jumanji. In "The Ultimate Weapon," the Black Ant Queen was present at Trader Slick's auction for the Trans-Vector of Jumanji but did not take part in the reclaiming of the device.Red Ant Queen - The Red Ant leader of Jumanji. In "The Ultimate Weapon," the Red Ant Queen was present at Trader Slick's auction for the Trans-Vector of Jumanji but did not take part in the reclaiming of the device.Sand King (voiced by Jim Cummings) - The sand monster who is the ruler the sand kingdom and tries to get a chest of cursed gold from Judy, Peter and Alan. He gets destroyed by Peter with a squirt gun. [[Category:Villains]